Hyperjump
(Click here for a Portuguese version.) Scientists have managed to teleport a particle to a distance of 30 cm where it was. This is something that seemed impossible. And time travel? You believe that? It is impossible? Oh! But they are already doing just that while you are reading. Again, try to find a way to send tickets to the past. An experiment. It would have begun in 2007, about (the date escapes me at the head), scientists wanted to put to the test on the possibility of time travel and make the following experiment: a message would be sent from one receiver to another neutron. If the recipient received the message number 2, seconds before it is sent, it would prove the possibility of a trip. The experience paid off only 10 years later. Well, scientists were older and more advanced technology was available... Before long there was euphoria among the scientific community and soon approve a larger and more ambitious experiment. They tried to send a message to the e-mail from one of the researchers 20 seconds before receiving it. What a surprise! The experiment was a success. So scientists became more and more intrigued with the complexity of time and space. If you could now receive a message arrives before you think about sending it, then there negative time, right? It was like a coup de grace in the theory of relativity - and perhaps - the beginning of a new era for the company. 30 years after the message, the method was perfected enough for people to send messages to up to 30 years in the past. When news leaked, the media began to spread concern to other people "what is the possible problems in sending a message to the past?" and "what would happen to our universe today?" The answer was simple, they said, it would create alternate universes when it sent the message. Imagine like a river and its tributaries are your alternate universes: if you send a message to a certain part of the affluent you are, you just create another course to your river ... It's okay if you do not understand. It superstring physics, and so it is confusing. There would be no problems for governments, only infinite alternate universes would be created. Countries like North Korea and dictatorships began to chase this powerful technology, imagining that they could use to send messages to the past and anticipate events to better preparation of the dictatorship. They discouraged when they realized they would not change anything in your life when sending the message. Still, it took time for the public to use messaging technology. Laws were created so that users did not reveal facts that have not yet occurred to a maximum of 5 years. The research on time travel had done 90 years at the time. But there was still something really revolutionary, since text messaging was not enough to "change the world" (it is ironic to say this). So called for something that had not been thought of by two old teams of scientists before: crack open a space-time. That would be something revolutionary. Since you already knew that the messages sat on other dimensions to overcome the barrier of time, just needed to open a gap to allow the passage of objects - and perhaps people - for that dimension. This time it took less time than anticipated, according to estimates from other physicists would take at least 50 years to get this technology to synthesize. It "only" took 14 years. The slit was open. Panic spread throughout society. It seems that over the years people have not changed much: they continued to panic unnecessary, since the scientists said anything to travel - and maybe - change something in the timeline could not return or affect our universe, as the traveler would have created a new alternate universe. Half the population was suspicious, but the euphoria prevailed. When they put that crack to work, sent a pen for 20 seconds in the past. Something very strange happened. It just happened that after the pen is released that "thing" she did return after one of the scientists at such a speed that pierced his head (!) And have yet to be drilled over the wall thickness of 1 meter separating the laboratory with the administrative part of the building. The hole was so perfect that if it had not been made by a pen, would have been made by a drill, even though not every punch that makes a mess of a wall. Nothing was talked about what happened inside. The body of the scientist even been delivered to the family and the government began to supervise and monitor even more complex where the experiences passed ... This attracted some public attention and media who began developing conspiracy theories about what was supposed to be happening within the complex. The beating ended smarter (correctly) that any experiment involving time travel gone wrong and why the army was to ensure that nobody knew. But this was denied by scientists and by the army and these people were seen as crazy paranoid ... This time it was the very society that denied what was happening! I understand, is so since the days of ancient Greece, when Socrates began to make people think and was sentenced. The research started to be more intriguing to scientists. They found a way to adjust the geographic coordinates, so you can choose which particular object would come after finishing their journey in time ... It took at least 30 years to figure out a way to determine a "zero point" in the Universe. They called "hyper-jump" (or abbreviated as HS). But the hyper-jump was more complex than it appeared: its possibilities were virtually endless and could break the barrier with him astronomical. "A utopia is coming!" said governments around the world. But it was necessary to improve the hyper-jump and make sure that organic material could pass through the slot. However, scientists have gained the answer to that question when - in a fit of madness perhaps - one of the scientists decided to start the machine with him inside. He wanted to be transported 10 years into the past to prevent his wife was killed by an incurable disease that developed. What happened is that the dimensional rift "rejected" and that when he would have left the crack was like a lump of flesh and bones. Only the inorganic material (fabrics and glass with the vaccine) were to the past. Perhaps the drug has reached the place, as with the improvement of the coordinates, the objects now "brake" when you have finished. What should be a shock to scientists was only one opportunity to posit theories for transport in time of living beings. More and more years passed until they discover that there were two time travel: the carrying organic materials and who did the same with inorganics. If a slot that carries inorganic matter into organic matter, organic matter is "spewed" inorganic and travels back in time. Scientists were excited and started the first experiments with organic matter. But as I said that phrase: "the closer you get to the truth, the more afraid you have it." Strange things began to happen in the complex. Scientists reported being awakened by whispers, others ended up finding foreign objects in their closets and documents of their deaths before they happen. Most had as a cause of death "experience during accident" and stamps the army and the institution that took care of the research complex. They began to fear, and many wanted to leave the complex and stop working with the time travel ... For the first time, began to fear the consequences of change over time. The tests continued to progress slowly, since the success rate was only 10%. Most animals that crossed the gap ended up being found in places almost unimaginable complex: the toilet of the bathroom, between the bars and so on. The soldiers were instructed no one were to leave the complex... Now the complex was home to those who worked there. Things continued to worsen: Some employees have reported seeing themselves waving cheerful on the outside of the complex between the bars. With tensions rising, bowed to the military security and were allowed to shoot anything that was off base vita. Place guards inside the compound to watch the scientists was a bad idea. When they found photos of them in the closet of their own dead ... Apparently killed by something or someone. They had just paranoid and had to be removed, then they committed suicide. Scientists began to open enrollment as guinea pigs for experiments. Were only accepted people who were terminally ill and wanted to go back in time to relive the happiest moments. It was a very slow process and what happened to these people was covered up ... The truth is that it ended up being rejected by the portal, which was interpreted by scientists that few people could go through the portal. The day passed the first test subject and was transported by the portal for 20 seconds before entering the portal, was a shock. But not only that when scientists realized that the coordinates typed in the wrong way and had he materialized on a wall, panicked. To avoid that there was a "time loop" and that his corpse was carried to the wall several times endlessly, closed the gap before it can pass. The worst of it was not that the subject has been shocked to see a copy of himself dead on the wall, but that after this episode was a strange black spot on the wall. Perhaps because the matter of the body merged with the wall. This time, employees have reported hearing footsteps at night, even with runners extremely guarded. The soldiers also heard, but said they saw no one there. Other nights, ended up being awakened by a noise too large or had the feeling someone is watching them. The day one of them saw two bright eyes staring at him and yelling for help, when guards broke down the door of his room found him dead, his jaw dislocated and without eyes. The government began to worry, saw to it that nothing leaked to the public. This time, the soldiers wanted to escape, but they were not allowed because the order was that no one could get out of there unless you were dead. After 13 cases of people killed in their rooms and multiple sightings of the man with bright eyes, a small group of scientists who remained healthy thoroughly researched and found these appearances in the security tapes that the creature teleport wall that would be the guinea pig materialized. Scientists put a "clip" and detected the signal source ... She was from another dimension. They sent a volunteer soldier for the dimension. Got into the crack and when he returned, 20 seconds after being transported was disturbed, naked, without the eye sockets and covered in blood, crying constantly and repeating the name "Belial" repeatedly. Scientists could only call the dimension of "hell." The hyper-jumping began to spiral out of control. Now was not the only ones that appeared in the complex "stuff" was all over. Appeared in the cities within ... And people were always watching, the following, just hoping that when they noticed their existence would give his last cry. Pandemonium spread quickly and rumors began to turn a personal reality for every human being. Worst of all was when a crack of unknown size in the sky opened up and several of those "things" began to leave. They had wings, horns, splashed fire and tear people with violence. Because of the gap, they appeared only at night, began to torment humans and steadily began a carnage that was interpreted by many as the "doomsday". Scientists have discovered that they were looking for something in time. Years after being occupying the Earth, they discovered how to use the "hyper-jump" and began to go back in time, looking for every nook what they sought. Now comes the part I wanted to go. They are looking for something that only you have. Something that my generation has lost and that made us like them. I sent this message as a last hope, I'm sure you will do the right thing ... What will you do the right thing and make it all work. I can only offer four lessons. *''The first lesson:'' Never let yourself be guided by curiosity. It will make you so intrigued by what's on the bottom of the abyss that will make you jump on it. *''The second lesson:'' '''Time is relentless, unforgiving and irreversible. Change or control it was not something intended to mortals. The attempt to change this will result in unimaginable consequences. *The third lesson: 'Sometimes, following the motto "if you can't beat them, join them" is not a good idea. That's what "they" expect. And they are worse with the innocent. *The fourth and final lesson:'' Never EVER say that something may be impossible / unlikely to happen. Well that's what "they" want you to think. Finally, do you think it is impossible that some demon appear tonight? Right. Say no. You'll just be the first to go, then. Category:Science Category:Demon/Devil Category:Lovecraftian